Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Hot Wheels Beat That Stats Why is this being deleted? i find this page to be useful especially since i havent played this game in years. Hot Wheels This webpage is practically the only one where I can find info on all versions of a certain car. Now that you're deleting pages, it's all back to searching the web. Please DO NOT DELETE! Please don't delete any of the pages of Hot Wheels. The collectors need them and I'm sure that many people see those pages. please don't delete them unless they are duplicates of other pages. They are a great source for the collectors.. Doodlebugger (talk) 12:32, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I don't know why people would even bother deleting pages, unless they're duplicates. There are some pages up for deletion that represent really valublue cars, and then the collectors wouldn't be able to find accurate resourcing. My reason stands, and stands strong. NotAGriefer2002 (talk) 21:04, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I agree with these two. Deleting pages is a bad idea. I saw the Mod Bod series page up for deletion. Please leave all the pages up. Cezar55 PLEASE do not delete this page! I use this all the time to identify my Hot Wheels Monte Carlo collection. Carlojoel :Some pages do not belong here. Like this one: Kaido 260Z. It is a nickname of the Nissan Fairlady Z. Some pages need to be deleted. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 23:48, September 21, 2015 (UTC) 'Highway 35' 'Highway 35 is '''an important part of Hot Wheels' media history. By deleting the page, no one may be able to accurately know what the course is. Besides, there isn't a duplicate page. KeeperofToast Unreleased & Retired Cars This page is listed as a candidate for deletion, being listed as a duplication of the Final Run series. The Final Run series is only a small subset of what this page could be. While this page is not complete, we need to keep building this page to show all castings no longer being produced, not delete it. Name Corrections Reading at the bottom of the card of the Blade Raider, it's the true spelling of the model. Since a few people on here are too ignorant to bother looking at the image of the vehicle in the package, I think it's ''way more fair to look at the image that includes said name before actually creating the page itself. Therefore, "Blaid Raider" isn't the correct spelling of the model. Someone probably assumed that the pronunciation was "blaid" instead of "blade," and they probably putted the name there. Therefore, that's how the name "Blaid Raider" was created. The result of it was that it was assumed it was spelled like that. I really don't think that the page with it's correct spelling should be deleted when in reality, it's how it's actually spelled. It says it right there below the vehicle in the image. It's even spelled correctly underneath the model itself! So PM me when this issue get's fixed and promise not only me, but the Wiki itself, that this problem won't happen again. Mechanomancer (talk) 05:24, July 28, 2016 (UTC)GameCrazy1996 I need clarification Good evening. To all Administrators and mediators of this Wiki. Sorry to bother you. I hope you can see what happened to me in time. I did not understand why so much fury with the collaborator, that by the understanding, I was asked to delete my page with this question: "... Hey David.marconi1 Where's my car? ...". I did not pick up anybody's car and did not say that no car misses me without being. In the past I was suspended for vandalism because I did not want to intrude an ina and did not know how to undo the "crap" I did. I researched and never touched anybody else. I did a search and I did not understand why I received this message on my home page User:David.marconi1. I hope this misunderstanding is clarified. If you need to refuse any improper editing, any incorrect publication. But he wanted this clarified. I am a Hot Wheels collector and I will not and will not delete my page. Even because you did that on my home page that is banned. Please remove this disastrous warning and create a topic on the speech page Mr.User:TheBenWeberBestOfMe33, I need clarification to be more specific. David Marconi 03:02, June 5, 2018 (UTC)